It's not how you get it, it's how you do it
by Ninja19
Summary: All sora needed to do was get a paopu fruit from a high palm tree, to get a kiss from riku as a prize. Sounds easy but its actually hard and to make matters worse riku broke his leg... Now sora may never get his kiss. Sora's POV, yaoi later in chapters. Sora x riku, some fluff


Sora x riku!

Summary... Yea dont know how to put it but the story is good!

* * *

I watch riku climbing a tall palm tree, grabbing a paopu fruit. Show off I thought. Don't get me wrong I have been in love with riku for a long time but sometimes he can be well… riku.

I ran to riku to see what he's doing with that paupu fruit.

"hey riku what are you doing"

"hey sora, just climbing the palm tree something you could never do" he teases me.

That sounds like a challenge "what I can totally do it!" I said sounding determine and to prove him wrong.

"then what are you waiting for, go for it" he said moving aside from the tree.  
I gulp, I can't do this. Riku notices me looking scared.

"tell you what sora if your able to climb this and get that paopu fruit" he said pointing up to the palm tree.

"I'll give you a kiss" riku said smirking.

My heart stop, what!? if I do this challenge he will give me a kiss. He probably thinks I'm going to fail but I'll show him. I happily smile saying "your on"

Riku knows I've been in love with him, he doesn't really mind but he tends to tease me about it. Which usually causes me to blush of embarrassment.

The thought that riku would say something like this shocks me. But I'm not going to waste my chance.

"okay sora then go for it"

"fine I will"

I started climbing the tree, which was real hard. My hands grab onto the wood gripping it hard. I put my knees together with the tree in between. I try to hoist myself up but kept going down slowly. I tried again only to lose my breath.

I hear riku laughing below. I cant fail, at least not in front of him.

I hoist myself up again. Then my hands started to get sweaty making me slip down.

No..I thought.

I grip tighter but still kept going down. I felt my hand get wood burn. I yelp in slight pain, and let go to jump down.

"wow not even 5 feet sora" riku said almost as if mocking me.

I look at my red hand palms, there aching.

I look at the palm tree, he's right five feet isn't nothing compare to this fourteen feet palm tree.

Sometimes I wonder if riku is even human cause this is to damn high to climb, but I must do it for the kiss. I turn to riku "just watch riku I can do it" I told him sounding determine. He looked surprise that I wasn't backing down on this.

I face the palm tree, but first grab some sand and rub them in my hands to get more grip and not sweat in my palms. Take a deep breath and jump.

Trying to go as quick as I can to get higher, but it was harder than it look. I began to slip slowly down. No I cant lose, the kiss from riku I thought. That gave me the boost I need and was slowly getting up.

Almost there, I try to imagine riku cheering for me and with that I feel truly motivated and go higher, then before I knew it. Im at the top!

I hear riku mutter something but couldn't hear it very well so I shrug it off. I try to reach for a paopu fruit but was hard to pull it. Did riku use a knife to cut this cause its sure in hell hard to pull?

I use my legs to hold tightly around the palm tree so I can use both my hands to pull it. I pull my hardest and I got it but then when I pulled it a couple of other fruit came down as well hitting my head.

Oh no I lost my grip, I couldn't hold on anymore. My hands let go and I start falling down.

For some reason I didn't yell or scream, I just close my eyes waiting for an impact to the ground. I held the paopu fruit close to my chest to protect it.

Thunk!

What the ground feels soft I thought. I open my eyes, thinking that somehow I died and became an angel. But to my surprise I was on top of riku, he broke my fall.

"riku are you okay" I quickly got off of him and try to get him up. But big mistake, when I tried to get him up he hiss in pain.

That caught me off guard, is he injured. Then I notice his leg was broken, his bone was pop out slightly, as if the impact crushed his leg.

My eyes started to get watery from the sight.

"riku, I'm so sorry" I slowly started to cry by this point, but tried to stop. I need to get riku home so his parents can get him to the hospital fast.

Get a hold of yourself sora I thought. Now isn't the time to cry. I put the paopu fruit in my pocket so I can think.

Okay think, riku isn't in good condition to walk. I can try to carry him but he's heavier than me. I guess I can try to give him a ride on my back. But do I have enough strength?

I see riku in tremendous pain, he's enduring the pain. I can do this for him!.

"riku grab onto me" I kneel down so my back was facing riku.

Usually he would protest or say its for girls only but he has no choice now.

"come on riku, I need to get you home so you can go to the hospital please" I pleaded, even in a situation like this he can still be damn stubborn.

Riku hiss in pain, but he put his hands around my neck. Good.

I slowly hoisted him up to my back then grabbed his legs carefully to not injured him more than he already is.

I left running with riku, hurrying up to riku's house. Good thing I live next door to him. We weren't very far just a few blocks away.

Riku hasn't spoken to me since I landed on him.I wonder if he's angry at me or the pain is too much to handle. I hope he's not angry.

As I continue running, my strength was draining. Riku is so heavy but I need to get him home no matter what.

Almost there.

I looked at the corner of my eyes to get a glimpse of riku. To my surprise he was biting his lips to suppress any noise from pain.

Then I finally reach up to his house. Finally.

"riku look, we're here. Your going to be okay" I said panting. I was already tired.

He didn't respond still.

I barge into his house calling for his parents hoping they weren't working. I went to the living room. I got riku off of me and sat him down his couch gently.

His parents came in alert by my yelling. Yes.

"what happen to him" his mom Tifa said kneeling down beside riku.

"how did this happen" his father sephiroth said sternly looking at me.

I gulp, I was afraid to answer. Sephiroth always scared me especially if something happen to riku.

"h-he-he umm" I stuttered, which made him glare at me. Time to answer honestly.

"you see he broke my fa-" I was going to say fall but I was caught off by riku.

"fate, so to restore his fate I wanted to get him a paupo fruit to show him that the legend is real. But when I climbed the palm tree, I slipped and broke my leg. But sora help me out and carrying me all the way here" he said lying and in pain.

My eyes widen, is he protecting me. No, he probably doesn't want to get in trouble or something.

"oh riku, you need to be more careful. Now lets get you to the hostipal so you can get better" tifa said worriedly.

Sephiroth still standing signs, he knows riku is stubborn and won't bother argue with him in his condition.

"let's head riku to the hospital Tifa, sora thank you for helping my son" he said half heartly.

They rush out of the house to go to the hospital. I wanted to go with them but I rather not since its riku's family, I'll feel a little uncomfortable.

And also because riku probably doesn't want to see me.

I'll just come back tommorow to check up on riku. As I was leaving, I took out the paupo fruit that was still in my pocket and put it next to the couch.

So much for my kiss I thought. But it didn't matter I probably wouldn't of gotten it anyway. Riku was just teasing me again. Oh well...

* * *

**Author's note! ... **this is another soriku story I came up with randomly... Still thinking how to make chapter 2. Give me reviews and also give me sort of ideas. I need inspiration. So yea reviews!

Also read the story vampire demon! It's really good and give reviews if you want me to continue on it!


End file.
